Guard 3
"I told you to fix it!" Guard 3 when the truck's door breaks off. "What the f*** is this ?" Guard 3 stares at the broken door. "When I speak, you shut up!" Guard 3 silences Guard 4. "Now give me my gun!" Guard 3 asking for his sniper. "You come with me. And you go after him." Guard 3 giving his brothers instructions. "No..." Guard 3 sees Guard 1's dead corpse. "Shut up and go find him!" Guard 3 telling Guard 2 to shut up and find the drug dealer. "I don't know why it's not working..." Guard 3 faces an error with the computers. "Put the gun down!" Guard 3 asking the drug stealer to put down the gun. "Who the hell are you ?" Guard 3's last words minutes before he is killed. Guard 3 is one of 4 main protagonists of Bobby B's Funny Stickman Drug Dealers ''alongside his three brothers. Funny Stickman Drug Dealers He arrives with his two brothers in a truck. The door breaks off, so Guard 3 reminds his men that he told them to fix it. Guard 4 accidentally interrupts him. As a result he is punched and Guard 3 says "''When I speak, you shut up!".Then he asks for his gun. Once he receives it, the three men enter the building. They ambush the drug dealer but he escapes. Guard 3 tells Guard 4 to come with him and tells Guard 2 to find the drug dealer. He spots Guard 1's dead body. Guard 2 expresses his feelings for him but Guard 3 realizes that this was distracting and tells him to find the drug dealer. The two put up a fight. The security computer fails for reasons unknown to both Guards 3 and 4. They hear a gunshot. They slide down the banister and enter the weaponarium to see that the drug dealer has executed Guard 2. Guard 3 asks for him to put his gun down and tell them who he is. He lies and shoots Guard 4 dead and he and Guard 3 put up a fight which ends when Guard 3 is stabbed in the back with an axe. Gallery Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 3.24.43 PM.png|The brothers arrive Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 3.24.54 PM.png|Guard 3 reminds the other guards to fix the broken door of the truck Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 3.25.08 PM.png|Guard 3 stares at the door Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 3.25.22 PM.png|Guard 3 tells Guard Four to shut up Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 3.25.32 PM.png|Guard 3 asks for his gun Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 3.25.48 PM.png|The three guards enter the building Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 3.29.31 PM.png|The three guards ambush the drug dealer Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 3.29.41 PM.png|Guard 3 gives instructions to his guards Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 3.29.53 PM.png|Guard 3 sees Guard One's dead body Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 3.30.08 PM.png|Guard Three tells Guard Two to shut up Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 5.16.41 PM.png|Guard 3 in the security room Screenshot 2019-06-27 at 2.03.32 PM.png|Guard 3 slides down the banister Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 6.41.06 PM.png|Guard 3 vs the drug dealer Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 6.44.46 PM.png|Guard Three's death